Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews, '''born august 2nd, 1977, is the daughter of Patty Halliwell and her Whitelighter Sam Wilder. She is the first known Whitelighter-Witch Hybrid in existence. Paige is the younger half-sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. She is also the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their three children, Laura, Grace and Henry Jr. Having been given up for adoption after birth, Paige learned of her family and magical heritage shortly after her eldest sister Prue died. She then reunited with her sisters to reform the Power of Three, becoming a Charmed One. Years later, she also embraced her Whitelighter side and started guiding young Witches and future Whitelighters. History Early Life Charmed Life The Closing Chapter Six months after the Ultimate Battle, Paige had started focussing more on her Whitelighter duties. Like Piper, Paige was still hesitant about letting Billie back in her life, though she didn't hate her. However, after Billie appeared to warn them about Christy, Henry made Paige remember that she was still Billie's whitelighter. Paige then realized she could have paid more attention to her before everything happened, instead of being focussed on her own issues. Meanwhile, the Elders appeared asking the sisters to reclaim Magic School. Piper refused, though a young Elder named Noah stressed the importance of Magic School and convinced the sisters to help. During their conversation, Noah also hinted to Paige that some younger Elders were planning 'some changes' up there. After the sisters vanquished the demons at the school, they discovered that Christy had possessed her sister. However, Billie was eventually able to break her hold and used a power stripping potion to strip her powers and destroy Christy once again. Paige later truly forgave Billie and started reaching out to her again. She later met Noah on the Golden Gate Bridge, who informed her Magic School was being reopened and told her she was doing the right thing. Chosen A year and a half after the Ultimate battle, Paige was visited by the elder Sandra and the whitelighter Mikelle. She then learned that Billie was destined to become part of a new force good known as the Chosen, who would take over now that the Charmed Ones were retired. Paige helped them to inform Billie of this new destiny and helped them track down the two other members of the Chosen, Duncan and Violet. Once the Chosen were formed, Paige assisted them in vanquishing the Grimlock that was roaming the campus. She then learned that Mikelle was meant to be the whitelighter of the Chosen, meaning that Paige would have to give up Billie as a charge. Although sad, both witches understood why is was needed. The Firestarter When Paige learned that the young Firestarter she and her sisters had helped years earlier, Tyler, was in danger, she tried to find him and keep him safe. She went to her old boss and learned that while she had found him a good adoptive home, Tyler had eventually wound up back in foster care. She eventually tracked him down, only to be badly hurt by the demon Arcon, who kidnapped Tyler. While the Chosen set off to save Tyler, paige realized that she wanted Tyler to come live with her and Henry as their foster kid. While Henry was at first reluctant, he eventually agreed and the two took Tyler in once he was returned safely by Billie and the others. Legacy Powers and Abilities As a witch, Paige possessed the basic wiccan powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. Due to her Whitelighter side, she also possesses several powers of a Whitelighter, as well as some hybrid powers. Together with her sisters, she also possessed the Power of Three, the most powerful force of good magic. Paige possesses the active powers of: Orbing The power to teleport anywhere with the use of orbs. A common powers of whitelighters and hybrids. Paige possessed this power her entire life, though she was unware of it until she became a witch. It took her several months to learn how to contol it. Telekinetic Orbing The hybrid ability to move objects with the mind, teleporting them from one location to another through orbing. Paige was the first known person to possess this power, due to her Warren power being altered by her Whitelighter side. Paige mostly has to call out the object she is orbing, but has used it without calling a couple of times. Remote Orbing An advanced version of Telekinetic Orbing, allowing the user to orb other beings without being in contact with them. Paige gained this ability as her powers advanced, ultimately allowing her to orb a member of the Triad directly into a Fire Ball. Healing A power possessed by Whitelighters, in which a warm golden light shines from their hands as they heal injuries and wounds on others. It also mends torn clothes and has also been shown to heal objects as well. For a long time Paige only possessed this power partially, but ultimately gained the full power when she realised her love of Henry and healed him from a bullet wound. Whitelighter Powers *Sensing, the ability to locate a person anywhere in the world, limited to charges and loved ones. *'''Cloaking, '''the ability to magically hide a person's presence, preventing evil from tracking them. *Glamouring, the ability to take on the appearance of another person by creating a magical veil around the body. *'''Hovering, the ability to hover in mid-air with or without the use of orbs. *'Photokinesis', the ability to manipulate light and orbs. *'Omnilingualism', the ability to speak and understand the language of her charges. Appearances *Charmed, season 4-8 *The Closing Chapter *Chosen, A New Chapter *Chosen Chapter 2: The Firestarter *The Once and Future Evil *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids